


Lupus Gemini: Year 1

by SiriuslyAMarauder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyAMarauder/pseuds/SiriuslyAMarauder
Summary: This is an AU of cannon as we know it. Also most cannon will still happen from book 1-book 7. The author requests that if you have not read all seven books do not read this as it will confuse you.





	Lupus Gemini: Year 1

Both Accalia and Remus Lupin were considered unusual by their quiet neighbors. Things seemed to happen to the twins most people liked to put off as coincidence. For example, there was a time when a younger Accalia wanted an ice cream cone and in the next second, an ice cream cart came past. Most people just passed it off as the ice cream man had just been out of sight. Mr. and Mrs. John Lupin knew better however. Another incident was with young Remus. He had wanted a ball that his sister had been playing with and instantly it had appeared in his hand without him grabbing for it. Most people had thought the twins had quick reflexes. The Lupins again, knew better.

Mr. Lyall Lupin was an average man. A little on the short side but had handsome blue-gray eyes and sandy blonde hair. He wore glasses and often had a quill perched behind his ear. He loved his job as a historian for the wizard museum in the Ministry of Magic. He was often holed up in his study buried under piles of books and parchment. Half of the time, when Mrs. Lupin would call him for dinner, he’d come out covered in ink stains and a thoughtful look on his face. Sometimes, the only thing to bring him away from his work was his family.

Mrs. Hope Lupin was a sweet woman with a sunny smile. She was of an average height but she still was a bit taller than her husband. Her auburn hair set off her blue eyes. She worked to keep the household in order and loved to bake. Thus, the house continually smelled of fresh baked cookies, cakes and homemade bread. When she had moments to herself, she often read or she looked through the albums of wizard photos from her and her husband’s Hogwarts years. They had met at Hogwarts. They both had been in Ravenclaw. Hence her preference for the color blue. They had married young, a year after graduating from Hogwarts. A few years later, the couple was blessed with twins.

Remus was the eldest of the two of them. He had born ten minutes before his sister. At birth he had a soft nest of blond hair and brilliant blue eyes. As he grew his eyes turned to a stormy gray-blue. He was often found in the presence of his younger sister or tucked in a corner with a book. Things were good for young Remus until a few months after his fourth birthday.

He and his sister were playing in a little clearing near the edge of the woods behind their house. Both of them had made it into a secret hideout. Accalia had gone off to find some wildflowers so she could make a necklace. It was near dusk and their mother had not called them in for dinner quite yet.

“Callie? Where’d you go?” Remus asked as he started to look for her. As if to answer, he heard his sister scream. Running as fast as his little legs could carry him, he raced to the edge of the woods where the scream got louder. There a ragged wolf was attacking his sister. He screamed for it to get off, a burst of magic threw the wolf off. But then it turned on him. He screamed as the last thing he remembers, the sharp jaws bitting into his flesh.

Remus Lupin woke with a start. He hadn’t dreamt of that night in long while. The night he and his sister were bitten by a werewolf. He wondered as the clock ticked closer to midnight if he and Callie would be accepted to Hogwarts or if their father would have to tutor them. Werewolves where mostly swept under the carpet in the magical world and thus, it was a secret that the twins would be hidden in the specially charmed basement during the full moon.

As soon as the clock ticked midnight, a soft knock rapped on his bedroom door three times. It was their special knock.

“Come in,” Remus called in a whisper. Callie, still in her quidditch pajamas, burst into the room.

“Happy Birthday Remy!” Callie grinned bouncing to a sit on her brother’s bed.

“Happy Birthday Callie.” Remus said sleepily. “We should get to bed. Mum and Dad will be upset.” He reminded her. Callie reluctantly nodded.

“I guess. I hope we get our letters today.” Callie said before she left. Remus sighed, the chances were slim, but he wasn’t going to break his sister’s heart.

When they got up in the morning though, their mother and father were grinning from ear to ear.

“Remus, Accalia, you have owl post this morning.” Hope Lupin told them, handing them each a stack of letters. Most were happy birthday wishes from family and friends, but the last letter felt a little heavier than usual. They noticed it was sealed with a purple wax seal baring a famous crest. Callie was the first to scream.

“HOGWARTS! REMY! WE’RE GOING TO HOGWARTS!” She kept grinning from ear to ear bouncing all over the kitchen. Remus was grinning like a mad man as well.

“I know Callie, I know.” Remus smiled holding the evelope as if he was afraid it might be a dream.


End file.
